Entrevista con el gigoló
by RavenYaz
Summary: - Tu eres…- No podía completar la frase, me moría de la vergüenza. - /¿Gigoló? – Termino mi pregunta y se echo a reír con algo de malicia.- Prefiero el termino trabajador sexual.- Mis ojos se abrieron como esferas. / Este pequeño One-Shot contiene LEMON./ Los teen titans no me pertenecen. Revieews! (RXR)


**Entrevista con el gigoló**

Hacía un lindo día soleado en la universidad. El campus era precioso, los chicos hacían deporte, otros tomaban clases y los que no hacían ninguna de las dos estudiaban o como en el caso de mi amiga Kori se andaban besuqueando con su pareja por los rincones del lugar. Note que se acercaba la aludida con esa expresión de alegría que nunca sacaba de su cara, estoy segura que se debía a su novio en turno. No es que ella sea una chica fácil, es solo que todos sus novios son unos desgraciados y terminan por hacerle alguna mala jugada que la deja en un estado devastador, que acaba con todo el helado que hay en la nevera. Lo peor es que no creo que con este nuevo "amor" de mi mejor amiga, sea diferente. Jason Todd es el nuevo y afortunado novio de Kori. Pero él es un desgraciado, lo sé por experiencia propia.

¡Rachel!- Escuche la empalagosa voz de Kori impregnarse en mis oídos. Luego sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor y todo su peso corporal haciéndome caer del banco donde estaba sentada, a la suave y acogedora yerba.

Hola Kori- Le dije intentando respirar.- ¿Te importaría?- Pedí, haciéndole una señal para que me dejara ponerme de pie.

¡Oh! Discúlpame Rachel es que estoy emocionada porque…- Comenzó a hablar y hablar con demasiado entusiasmo. Yo comenzaba a ver sus orejas y cola de cachorro asomarse. Pues eso era lo que parecía Kori un cachorrito. Aunque ella fuera muy distinta a mí la quería muchísimo, casi como a una hermana.

Entiendo- Dije por inercia. La verdad solo había escuchado la mitad de lo que me contaba de su nueva clase de Entrevistas. Kori estudiaba publicidad y casi siempre estaba haciéndome entrevistas, para practicar sus técnicas.

Entonces tengo que hacer una entrevista espectacular y creo tener el lugar perfecto para realizarla. Quiero algo distinto y atrevido. Algo innovador- Dijo emocionándose- Ya saque la cita y él me recibirá hoy a la media noche.- Normalmente le prestaba más atención a mi libro que a Kori. Pero nunca se me escapaba cuando esta decía algo interesante.

A ver… ¿Quién te recibirá? ¿Dónde? ¿A la media noche?- Pregunte bastante confundida, sacando por primera vez la mirada del libro.

Bueno…- Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero su odioso novio llego a aguar la fiesta.

Hola hermosa- Dijo besando la frente de Kori. Sacándole una sonrisa de tonta a la pelirroja.

Hola amor- Respondió ella aun con la sonrisa de idiota que ponía cada vez que veía al imbécil de Jason. No es que fuera feo, todo lo contrario. Es simplemente que era un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Hola Rae- Me dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona que acostumbraba llevar como un desagradable adorno en sus labios.

Mi nombre es Rachel- Fue mi única respuesta, rodando los ojos para después devolverlos al libro.

Como digas Rachel- Dijo enfatizando mi nombre con ironía y seguía sonriéndome, esta vez con coqueteo. Como me molestaba ese imbécil. ¿Porque Kori no se percataba de que era un idiota?

Bueno Rachel, voy a la clase de la que te estaba hablando y luego te doy los detalles que me pediste.- Dijo Kori sonriente- Adiós amor- Volvió a articular depositando un beso en los labios de Jason.

Adiós hermosa- Le respondió él guiñándole un ojo. Kori se fue, sin ni siquiera preocuparse. Ella confiaba demasiado en ese patán y a penas si llevaban un mes de relación.

Y bien…- Dijo él sentándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo tras mis hombros- ¿hoy si me obsequiaras un beso?- Me pregunto acercándome a él. Yo solo miraba mi libro sin respuesta. Él acerco sus labios a los míos y como tantas veces, intento besarme.

Idiota- Articulé cerrando el libro cerca de su cara, dándole un golpe en la nariz al hacerlo. Me puse de pie e hice ademan de irme. Pero él me sostuvo unos segundos más para decirme otra de sus necedades.

Vamos, no seas antisocial linda- Me dijo en un estúpido intento de convencerme de algo que ni siquiera estaba en discusión.

No soy antisocial, simplemente no me agradas- Le respondí tajante. Tratando de soltarme de su agarre, que se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Eres arisca, pero yo te voy a bajar esos humos preciosa.- Me dijo con un intento de voz seductora, que a mi más bien me causaba nauseas.

Kori no merece lo que haces.- Le respondí, como si fuera posible crearle conciencia a un insolente de tal magnitud.

Todos los pecadores tenemos derecho al perdón, ¿no es cierto?- me pregunto con descaro y frescura.

No, mientras el arrepentimiento no sea verdadero. Tú de seguro te irás al infierno Jason- Le respondí volteándome para verlo a los ojos.-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser idiota, pero tu abusas del privilegio.- Termine y logre soltarme de su agarre. Él me dio una sonrisa perversa y luego me largue de ese lugar. Como detestaba a Jason.

. . .

Estaba sentada, ahora en la cafetería, había tomado un examen bastante complicado. Una bomba atómica encerrada en papel para ser exacta. Pero creo que me fue de maravilla. Otra vez divise la cabellera inconfundiblemente roja mecerse con el aire. Kori se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Eso era demasiado extraño en ella. Quite la mirada de mi libro y la observe con curiosidad esperando a que hablara.

¿Recuerdas lo que te estaba contando del lugar al que tenía que ir hoy en la noche?- Me pregunto con un tono algo preocupado. Yo asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, pues Jason me invito a cenar hoy, y bueno yo…- Corto la conversación. Ya entendía a que venía todo esto.

¿Entonces pretendes que yo vaya a hacer la entrevista?- Pregunte con monotonía, volviendo a poner los ojos en mi libro.

¡Oh! Por favor Rachel, hace mucho que no tenemos una cita. Jason y yo pasamos por algunos problemas en nuestra relación y quizás se puedan arreglar hoy.- Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

¿Problemas?- Pregunte alzando una ceja. Problemas era poco.

Sí, creo que quizás le guste otra chica.- Me respondió. Yo enrojecí al instante, pero lo disimule recostándome del espaldar de la silla y cubriendo mi rostro con el libro.

Aquí el único problema es ese idiota- Le dije con todo el rencor que tenía guardado hacia ese pedazo de bestia. Si, pedazo, porque ni siquiera hacia una bestia completa. Eso sería ofender a las bestias.

Vamos Rachel, por favor…- Suplico, poniendo una cara insoportablemente conmovedora.

Manipuladora- Solté mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió, bien sabía que había logrado su cometido.- Esta bien.- Dije en un suspiro cansado.- ¿Donde es el lugar y a quien tengo que entrevistar?- Pregunte, Kori me dio una dirección y un nombre. No me dijo mucho más, ya que se tenía que ir a cambiar para su cita con el sapo azul que tenia por novio. A quien por más que besara siempre seria un asqueroso sapo; no importa cuán princesa fuera ella. Seguí leyendo mi libro sin prestarle la menor importancia al papel donde Kori me había escrito la dirección y el nombre de la persona que debía entrevistar. No es que no me diera curiosidad. ¿Quién demonios da una entrevista a la media noche? Pero bueno, supongo que mi libro era mucho más interesante.

Me hipnotice leyendo el libro y cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya habían dado las once. Corrí a darme una ducha rápida. Salí de la ducha y seque mi cabello con la toalla. Ya se secaría por completo luego, esa es la mayor ventaja de tener el cabello liso, no hace falta peinarse. Busque por todos lados mis jeans, pero no aparecían y los demás estaban limpiándose, no estarían listos hasta mañana en la mañana. Mierda, ¿ahora qué demonios me pongo? Abrí el armario y solo identifique una blusa de tiras blanca y una chamarra larga negra. Me las coloque rápidamente y corrí al armario de Kori. Mire con rapidez e identifique una falda de mezclilla azul algo corta. Me la puse sin pensar, total la chamarra que tenía me llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. La cerraba y listo. Introduje mis pies en unos tacones negros de Kori (cuestión de verme presentable) y seguí mi camino. Maldición, como odio hacer las cosas con prisa. Tome mi celular, un bolso negro y el papel con la dirección y el nombre. Cuando estaba a punto de salir mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire la pantalla y leí el nombre de Kori.

Ya voy de camino- Dije antes de que comenzara a estresarme con sus nervios y su cargo de conciencia, debido a la irresponsabilidad de enviarme a hacer su trabajo.

Oh… ¿ya saliste del apartamento?- Pregunto con ansiedad.

Voy de salida- Escuche un suspiro al otro lado del celular.

Bien, no te vayas aun.- Dijo enérgicamente- Ve a mi habitación y toma la libreta color morado que esta encima de mi cama- Me pidió, y entre con rapidez al departamento nuevamente. Corrí a su habitación y distinguí la libreta sobre la cama.

¿La que tiene una estrella verde?- Pregunte por si las dudas, no quería un problema más.

Si, esa. Ahí están las preguntas que le tienes que hacer - Claro, las preguntas, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

¿Algo más?- Pregunte para asegurarme, mientras introducía la libreta en el bolso.

No, eso es todo- Dijo y antes de colgar suspiro- Suerte- Exclamo y luego colgó.

¿Suerte?- Susurre y me encogí de hombros, solo me quedaban quince minutos para llegar al lugar. No estaba tan lejos, con suerte llegaría con cinco minutos de retraso.

. . .

Estuve al menos unos diez minutos varada en el tráfico. Buscaba por donde escabullirme del. Hasta que por fin lo logre. Llegue al lugar y aparque el coche con rapidez. Mire el reloj y llevaba diez minutos de retraso.

¡Mierda!- Exclame en medio del estrés. Tome el bolso y el papel donde decía el nombre de la persona. Mire hacia arriba y leí el nombre del lugar. Tenía un letrero que recitaba en rojo "Toxic Love" ¿Amor Tóxico? Me pregunte en silencio. Lo analice por un segundo y luego entre al lugar, pues ya estaba bastante tarde. Al entrar, el olor a incienso me golpeo la nariz. Era un olor hipnótico. Mire todo el lugar y me sorprendí al ver algo de erotismo en la decoración. Velas, música suave y cortinas rojas. Eran solo algunas de las características de ese peculiar lugar.

¿La puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- Me pregunto un hombre que iba de etiqueta, era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, algo entrado en edad y muy guapo.

Sí, tengo una cita con…- Dije revisando el nombre en el papel- Richard Grayson- termine, el hombre comenzó a revisar en el monitor.

¿Koriand Anders?- Pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza.

Koriand no ha podido venir y me ha enviado en su lugar, para que no se pierda la cita, pues tengo entendido que el Sr. Grayson es muy ocupado. Soy Rachel Roth- Dije con cortesía.

Correcto, la señorita Anders llamo para notificarlo y efectivamente el Sr. Richard es uno de los más solicitados. Disculpe los inconvenientes- Me dijo con educación. ¿Solicitado?

No hay problema- Respondí igual de educada. Aun preguntándome porque sería tan "solicitado"

Sígame por aquí- Me invito el hombre y yo lo seguí.

Pronto llegamos a una puerta, el hombre la abrió y me anuncio, escuche una voz ronca, juvenil pero a su vez muy sensual.

Pase, señorita Roth.- Dijo el hombre, yo respire profundo- No se preocupe, aquí todo se maneja con absoluta discreción.- Dijo y no pude evitar el gesto de confusión que adorno mi cara. Pero luego entre sin pensarlo más y el hombre cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Cuando mire hacia delante lo primero que mis ojos divisaron fue una gran cama con las sabanas negras y detalles en rojo fuego. Me quede totalmente en shock. Mire hacia otro lugar y habían cortinas rojas. Mas al fondo había otra cama mas pequeña, aceites, incienso y aromatizantes de masaje. Me quede petrificada por unos segundos.

Pero que demoni…- Antes de terminar mi indignada frase, la misma voz que había escuchado hacía un momento me interrumpió.

Hola linda- Dijo un hombre bastante joven parándose frente a mí. Lo mire de arriba abajo, estaba vestido de etiqueta, tenía el cabello negro peinado en puntas, los ojos azules más intensos que he visto en toda mi vida y la sonrisa más seductora que he apreciado. Hizo un movimiento y volví a poner los pies en la tierra.

¿Hola?- Dije confundida. ¿En qué demonios me había metido Kori esta vez?- Am… creo que me voy, yo me equivoque y…- Antes de que terminara el volvió a interrumpirme.

¿Eres Rachel Roth, la amiga de Koriand Anders?- Me pregunto con curiosidad. Desnudándome con la mirada.

Si…- Dije en un susurro, estaba muriéndome de los nervios.

Entonces estas en el lugar correcto- Dijo caminando hacia la cama pequeña- Es normal que te sientas incomoda y nerviosa la primera vez que visitas este lugar. Ven te daré un masaje para que te relajes- Me ofreció, me ruborice hasta las orejas y negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

¿Qué? yo solo estoy aquí por una entrevista- Respondí desconcertada.

¿Una entrevista?- Me respondió él con otra pregunta, aun mas confundido que yo, recostándose de la cama pequeña y cruzando los brazos. "Kori te matare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad."

Tu eres…- No podía completar la frase, me moría de la vergüenza.

¿Gigoló? – Termino mi pregunta y se echo a reír con algo de malicia.- Prefiero el termino trabajador sexual.- Mis ojos se abrieron como esferas. Él me miraba con atención caminando hacia mí y comenzaba a ponerme bastante nerviosa. Carraspee y saque la libreta del bolso.

Bien, comencemos con la entrevista- Dije tomando asiento en un mueble de cuero rojo. Él se sentó a mi lado y me observo divertido.

Yo nunca dije que aceptaba una entrevista- Me dijo con un tono juguetón y se acerco un poco a mí.

Entonces, no tengo por qué estar aquí.- Le respondí y me puse de pie, dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario. Ese chico me ponía nerviosa como nadie lo había hecho antes.

No me gusta cobrar sin hacer mi trabajo- Dijo con una voz seductora halándome hacia el asiento nuevamente. Caí sentada en el mueble y el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, acercándose a mis labios. Cuando creí que me besaría, su boca se desvió hacia mi oído - Y ya tú amiga pago el servicio- Término, alejándose de mí con una sonrisa, erizándome todos los bellos de la piel. Me aleje de él con sutileza. Me estaba haciendo desvariar.

Entonces concédeme la entrevista, fue por ello que mi amiga pago.- Le propuse, el volvió a sonreír con desvergüenza y se acomodo mejor en el gran mueble rojo.

Eres la primera mujer que se resiste a mis encantos, solo por eso te concederé la condenada entrevista. – Dijo con un tono entre sensual y creído. Yo le mostré una sonrisa victoriosa. Él me la devolvió pero perversa.

Bien, comencemos por cual es tu nombre completo- Pregunte dejándome llevar por los apuntes de Kori.

No creo que sea necesario, en realidad ya tienes parte de él. Pero si esta entrevista se va a exponer en algún lugar, prefiero que solo utilicen mi alias.- Me dijo con sencillez. No discutiría con él, ya bastante trabajo me había costado la entrevista.

Bien y ¿cuál es tu alias?- Pregunte nuevamente

Dick- Respondió con sencillez.

Apropiado- Solté sin pensar. El sonrió.

Podría confirmar tu comentario, si quisieras- Menciono con perversión, mis ojos se agrandaron y mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse. Señal del gran rubor que debía tener. Baje la mirada para leer la próxima pregunta. ¿Quién me mandaría a opinar?

¿Edad?- Pregunte sin emoción alguna.

23- respondió él imitando mi voz.

¿Tienes novia? Si es así ¿cómo reacciona ante tu trabajo?- Hasta yo misma me pasme con la pregunta. Pero él solo rio. Le enseñe la libreta para que tuviera claro que no estaba aprovechándome de la situación.

No, no tengo novia- Me respondió con simpleza y continúo mirándome con insistencia.

Amm…- Comenzaba a ponerme muy nerviosa- ¿Que técnicas utilizas para que tus clientas vuelvan a venir?- Me cubrí la cara con una mano al hacer semejante pregunta. Kori, Kori, Kori…

Si quieres te las puedo mostrar- Me respondió el muy descarado, le di una mirada furtiva y el rio.- No estoy bromeando, podemos ponerlas en práctica- Continuo echándole más leña al fuego. Yo enrojecía cada vez más.

No es necesario que hagas tu trabajo, solo que me hables del- Le recordé con algo de enojo, ¿o eran nervios? No estoy segura.

Una lástima, pues esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que me encantaría hacer mi trabajo.- Me respondió con desfachatez. Mis mejillas enrojecieron mas, eso lo sé debido a la carcajada maliciosa que acababa de soltar. Volví a mirar los papeles y los ordene con torpeza.

¿Tienes otro trabajo?- Le pregunte respirando hondo para evitar que mi voz temblara.

No, solo este. Por el día voy a la universidad- Me respondió y yo lo anote, notando como la pluma temblaba en mis manos. De un momento a otro, una de sus manos se poso sobre la mía y la otra en mi barbilla.- Creo que tienes algo de calor.- Dijo al notar el sudor en mis manos, pero este era frio. Yo sudaba de puros nervios.

N… no, solo…- Me quede sin palabras al sentir como sus manos desataban el nudo de mi chamarra y la quitaban de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba inerte y mi mente en otro lado. Él coloco la chamarra en una base para colgar abrigos e hizo el mismo proceso con su gabán.

Esa ropa no es la más apropiada para una entrevista, ¿no lo crees?- Me pregunto con malicia, comiéndome con esos intensos ojos azules.- y menos si soy yo el entrevistado- termino con otra de sus sugestivas sonrisas que cada vez me gustaban mas. – ¿Continuamos?- Me pregunto al notar mi ausencia.

Si, disculpa- Respondí con rapidez.- ¿Qué posición usas más seguido, cuál es la favorita de tus clientas y la tuya, si tienes alguna?- Negué con la cabeza al terminar de leer la pregunta, Kori era una caliente. Él iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpí- Por favor no respondas todavía…- Tome un largo suspiro- Hazlo.

Las clientas normalmente prefieren estar a ahorcadas sobre mí, pues pueden manejar la velocidad y todo a su antojo.- Dijo con seriedad milagrosamente- En cuanto a la mía…- Otra vez apareció esa sonrisita cínica en su rostro- Podría mostrártela ahora mismo.- Dijo acercándose un poco, yo rodé los ojos.

Ya te dije que no se trata de hacer el trabajo sino de…- No me dejo terminar, pues atrapo mis labios con los suyos. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos soles, sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, mis manos y brazos estaban inmóviles sobre su pecho y sobre todo debía admitir que ese era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mucho tiempo. Luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, simplemente me deje llevar en las sensaciones. Su legua choco con mis labios, pidiendo permiso de pasar. Le permití la entrada con un poco de duda. Pero el placer ahogaba la incertidumbre. Pronto profundizo el beso enredando mi lengua con la de él. Yo decidí participar en esa guerra por el poder, que finalmente nadie gano debido a la falta de aire. Se alejo de mí con la sonrisa más hermosa y prepotente que he visto en mi vida.

Sabes, has causado en mí las más inmensas ganas de trabajar que he tenido en mi vida.- Dijo sin sacarse la sonrisa irónica del rostro. Yo trague grueso y me aleje un poco de su cercanía.- No, no, no… linda, ¿a dónde vas? Te diré algo, nunca he recibido limosnas de nadie. ¿No crees que aceptar dinero por una simple entrevista es algo ruin?- Me pregunto con malicia en su mirada azul. Estaba nerviosa y hasta algo asustada, pero no se lo demostraría.

Entonces no lo aceptes- le respondí con firmeza.

Ya lo acepte, ahora solo me queda hacer mi trabajo.- Dijo acariciando mis piernas con suavidad.- Tu no vas a impedir que cumpla con el ¿o sí?- Me pregunto, pero no espero mi respuesta. Simplemente volvió a atacar mis labios y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mis muslos. Me altere de tan solo sentir el frio tacto de sus manos sobre mis piernas. Su beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y mi cerebro parecía estar perdiendo millones de neuronas por minuto. ¿Qué demonios es lo que hacía en un prostíbulo, o lo que sea esto, dejándome besar y tocar por un gigoló?

Espera…- Dije tomando aire.- Esto no está bien- Me entro el sentido de la moral y me pare del mueble. Tome el bolso e iría por mi chamarra.

No, linda… aquí las cosas que se comienzan se tienen que terminar.- Me dijo estrechándome contra su cuerpo y su masculinidad para que sintiera lo excitado que estaba, me sonroje y me excite bastante tengo que admitir.

Entonces… acabemos… la… entrevista…- Dije con la respiración algo agitada. Mi cuerpo me comenzaba a traicionar. El sonrió y negó con la cabeza, luego sentí como sus manos pasaron traviesamente debajo de mi falda y después sentí un apretón de glúteos. Abrí los ojos más de la cuenta y lo mire ruborizada. El me sonrió y me levanto haciendo que mis piernas se abrazaran a sus caderas. Al igual que mis brazos a su cuello para no perder el balance y caer. En ese instante me vi involucrada en una guerra de miradas, azul contra violácea.

Me perdí en sus intensos ojos y de un momento a otro, sentí como caía en la cama. Él me miraba desde arriba con superioridad. Puse mis manos en la cama para incorporarme. Una vez estuve sentada mis ojos se encontraron con su pecho desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, bien trabajado, delataba las horas de gimnasia que le dedicaba. Mis ojos escudriñaron cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que sentí su mano bajo mi barbilla alzando mi rostro. Haciendo que mis ojos se toparan con los suyos nuevamente.

Tú turno- Susurro y comenzó a tirar de mi camisa. Yo me debatía entre ayudarlo o salir corriendo antes de que cometiera una violación consentida conmigo. Opte por la primera y lo ayude a deshacerse de mi blusa. A la vez me quite los zapatos. Ese hombre me engatusaba, me hipnotizaba, seducía y embobaba. Sonrió y luego se poso sobre mí.- Sabes…- comenzó a hablar y luego se acerco a mi oído rociando su dulce aliento en el- me encantas- termino, haciéndome estremecer. Pero supongo que es parte de su trabajo.

No tienes que fingir conmigo, recuerda que haces tu trabajo porque tu lo quisiste, de hecho creo que ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con eso, así que no estás obligado a…- Antes de que continuara puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me silencio.

Te aseguro algo linda, lo menos que estoy haciendo es trabajar.- Me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y luego sentí su boca atacar mi cuello con besos y mordidas. Arquee mi cuerpo al contacto, sentí su sonrisa. Sus traviesos labios comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al comienzo de mis senos. Como si estuviera entrenado para eso (que si lo estaba) mi sostén fue a parar a quien sabe dónde y mis senos quedaron al descubierto. Él los admiro por un instante.- Eres una obra de arte muy bien esculpida- Menciono dirigiendo sus ojos a los míos por un instante. Luego su boca comenzó a explorar mis pechos uno por uno saboreándolos, mordisqueando con sutileza y masajeando con sus manos. Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar más, el sonrió al escucharme y continuo haciendo su labor con mucho más entusiasmo, si eso era posible.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi falda. Cuando creí que se desharía de ella me sorprendió subiéndola hasta mi cintura. Dejando mi ropa interior completamente al descubierto. Comenzó a masajear mi sexo por encima de la ropa interior. Yo me estremecía ante el contacto de sus manos en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Luego comenzó a torturarme esparciendo su aliento en la parte interior de mis muslos, comencé a retorcerme en la cama. Él sonreía con lascivia y sostuvo mis piernas con sus manos. Lentamente estas fueron llegando a mi ropa interior y muy paulatinamente fue bajándola y rozando sus manos mientras lo hacía por mis muslos, luego mis pantorrillas hasta sacarlas por mis pies. Ahora estaba totalmente expuesta y bastante excitada.

Sabes, me encanta la música- Me dijo, yo lo mire extrañada. Porque demonios decía eso en este momento. El se subió sobre mi cuerpo y me beso.- Y tú tienes el cuerpo muy parecido a una linda guitarra. Hagamos música con tu cuerpo linda- Pronuncio y yo me confundí un poco, hasta que su boca se concentro en uno de mis pezones sin previo aviso y solté un gemido con la misma intensidad en que él los succionaba.- Muy lindo sonido, estas bastante afinada- Dijo sonriendo con perversión. Estaba loco, pero me encantaba.- Bien ahora veamos por aquí- Dijo rozando sus labios con mi vientre, bajando lentamente hasta mi intimidad. Solté un gemido ahogado cuando sentí su aliento en mi vientre. Él sonrió nuevamente, le gustaba torturarme. Comencé a sentir su aliento en mi sexo, y mi cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse y a temblar, poniéndome sobre aviso de lo que venía. Sin más espera su boca empezó a explorar mi intimidad. Mis gemidos se volvieron inevitables y bastante sonoros. Richard seguía con su tortura, con suavidad logrando mi desesperación. Pronto mi cuerpo se contorsionaba sin control, mi respiración se entre corto y sus dedos comenzaron a masajear mi sexo. – Pídeme mas- Me dijo el descarado chico. Yo lo mire incrédula y el paro y alzo una ceja, dándome a entender que era en serio. – Vamos no te cohíbas linda, solo estamos tu y yo entre cuatro paredes que gracias a Dios no hablan.- Dijo sonriéndome y luego acerco sus labios a los míos, pero sin retirar sus dedos de mi sexo. – Pídemelo- Hablo sobre mis labios.

Quiero mucho mas- Le dije en un impulso y sentí uno de sus dedos introducirse dentro de mí. Gemí en sus labios, sus ojos estudiaban mi rostro, a él le gustaba ver mis expresiones. Comenzó a mover su dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera y en menos de cinco minutos eran dos. Volví a gemir con fuerza y él me volvió a regalar una de sus sonrisas con algo de superioridad.

Hermosa melodía linda.- Dijo aumentando la velocidad- no muy agudos, pero tampoco graves. Sonido perfecto.- Luego de esas palabras sus dedos abandonaron mi cuerpo. Sentí un decepcionante vacio que pronto lleno con su miembro de una sola estocada. A la vez que me sacaba el gemido mas obsceno que había escuchado en mi vida. No sabía en qué momento se había deshecho de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Pero tampoco me importaba. Estaba extasiada con toda su anatomía. En especial con su miembro que me estaba llevando al cielo en estos momentos. Coloco mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro y continuo su movimiento.- Esta… es mi… posición… favorita- Me dijo con la respiración entre cortada. Yo sonreí ante sus ocurrencias- Nunca la hago con ninguna clienta- dijo intentando regular su respiración un poco- Pero tú no lo eres- Termino sonriendo y continuo. Mis gemidos seguían creciendo. El se detuvo un instante, salió de adentro de mí, arranco la falda de mi cuerpo de un tirón y me cambio de posición. Ahora estaba en la cama sobre mis rodillas y mis manos y el atrás me mi, comenzó a introducirse nuevamente.- Lindo tatuaje- Me dijo y yo me sonroje al recordar el cuervo en picada que decidí tatuarme en la espalda baja hace un año.- Esta es otra posición que me encanta. Y mucho- Dijo mirando mi tatuaje y aferrándose a mis caderas. De pronto sus manos viajaron hasta mis senos, causando sensaciones indescriptibles en mi cuerpo. Sentía que el placer me invadía. Mis manos no me pudieron sostener más y mis codos cayeron en la cama. Pero mis caderas seguían elevadas correspondiendo los movimientos de Richard. Él volvió a salir de adentro de mí y me dio la vuelta. – Te daré una tregua linda.- Dijo y me tomo de la cintura, se recostó en la cama y me puso a ahorcadas sobre él. – Haz lo que quieras, es tu momento como clienta, que no eres- Dijo riendo. Yo le sonreí y comencé a moverme lentamente, torturándolo de la misma manera en la que él lo hizo conmigo. Notaba su mirada desesperada sobre mi cuerpo y disfrutaba los gestos de placer que hacía con su rostro.

Pídeme mas- Me aventure a decir. Quería sentir el poder de controlarlo igual que él lo hizo conmigo. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Ese es un truco robado linda, no te funcionara con su dueño- Me dijo con seguridad. Eso era un desafío y yo no acostumbraba perder ninguno.

Ahora hare que me lo pidas con un "por favor"- Le advertí y él volvió a negar con la cabeza divertido. Yo pare el movimiento y baje de sus caderas. Me arrodille entre sus piernas y comencé a rociar mi aliento en su intimidad. No me reconocía, esta no era yo, pero disfrutaba ver su cara de tortura. Comencé a lamer su hombría sutil y delicadamente. Él se estremeció al contacto, ahora yo tenía el control. Sonreí. Seguí torturándolo con mi lengua. El intento introducir su miembro en mi boca pero no se lo permití. Sonreí, ya estaba desesperado.

No, no, no Richard, quiero escucharte pedírmelo- Le dije con una voz maliciosa no muy característica en mí. Excepto en este tipo de ocasiones.

Dame más linda, dame todo lo que tengas- Me dijo con esa voz ronca y sensual que tanto me encantaba.

No escuche la palabra mágica…- reí ante mi propia crueldad, el también sonrió.

Por favor- Dijo y yo introduje su miembro en mi boca completamente y sin previo aviso. Escuche un gruñido de su parte. Sonreí para mis adentros. Comencé a introducir y retirar su miembro de mi boca, primero lento y luego más rápido. Hasta que decidí que sería suficiente, pues no quería que todo esto terminara aun. Lo mire a los ojos y él me tomo por la cintura desprevenida. En menos de un minuto estaba estampada en la cama con él sobre mí.

Bien, lograste algo que ninguna mujer ha podido, hiciste que te rogara.- Dijo sonriendo- Ahora te daré un castigo, o pensándolo bien, quizás no lo sea.- Termino y separo mis piernas para clavarse con salvajismo dentro de mí y comenzar a moverse frenéticamente. Entre sudor, gemidos, rugidos, arañazos de mi parte y embestidas de la suya, terminamos en un increíble orgasmo. Ambos con el cansancio recorriendo nuestro cuerpo. Él se dejo caer sobre mí. Luego de percatarse de que me dejaba sin aire sonrió y se tiro a un lado mío. – Eso fue increíble Rachel- Dijo mencionando mi nombre por primera vez en la noche. Dándome a entender que en realidad no fui una clienta mas de quien ni siquiera se inmuto en repasar su nombre.- Espero que todas tus preguntas hayan quedado contestadas- Bromeo y ambos reímos. Estuvimos un rato mas recuperando el aliento y luego volvió a hablar- Sabes, nunca he besado a ninguna de las mujeres que solicitan mis servicios.- Dijo y acto seguido me beso con intensidad.- Tú, me gustas y me gustas mucho Rachel- Termino y me guiño un ojo. Yo quede algo confundida. No sabía si estar feliz porque el correspondía mi atracción o afligida porque era un gigoló.

Él se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Yo me levante igual, me coloque toda mi ropa con torpeza y mucha prisa. Luego salí corriendo de ese lugar. Me despedí con la mano, del ruco guapo, me subí en mi coche y arranque sin mirar atrás. Escape de él antes de que él terminara de cautivarme a mí. Tome mi celular y me encontré con que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, además de ocho llamadas perdidas de Kori. Me asuste nada mas al pensar que algo malo le había pasado. Le marque, pero no respondía. Acelere hasta llegar al departamento y cuando entre la vi ahí dormida con un bote de helado vacio.

Idiota- Dije con el rostro de Jason en mi mente. – Kori, ayúdame a llevarte a tu habitación.- Ella abrió los ojos con pereza y me miro. Ahora sus dos radiantes esmeraldas estaban opacadas por la hinchazón y la tonalidad roja que se toma al llorar demasiado.

Perdón por lo de la entrevista Rachel. Pero si te decía de que se trataba, nunca hubieras accedido.- Tenía razón. En ese momento no pude evitar el recuerdo de esos dos zafiros azules mirándome insistentemente. Derritiéndome con cada segundo que se posaban en mi.- A propósito, ¿cómo ha estado la entrevista?- Me pregunto Kori. Yo la oí, pero no la escuche.

¿Ah?- Pregunte aturdida, luego volví al planeta tierra- Ah… si bien, estuvo bien- Le dije evitando recordar todo lo que había sucedido en esa entrevista. Mis mejillas otra vez estaban en llamas.

Gracias amiga- Me respondió y luego se marcho a su habitación. Yo me quede pensativa unos instantes y luego el sueño me venció. Definitivamente esta había sido una noche muy movida.

. . .

Desperté a las diez de la mañana maldiciendo la voz de Kori, despertándome un sábado a esta hora, después de semejante noche. Me sonroje al recordarlo, aun no estaba segura de que era real.

¡Rachel!- Volvió a gritar con su molestosa voz.- Te hice waffles.- Dijo la palabra mágica "waffles" me levante de la cama y camine con rapidez hacia ella.

Aquí estoy- dije sentándome en la mesa. Kori me sirvió los waffles y note su mirada algo cansada, acompañada de una sonrisa triste. – ¿Que sucedió?- Pregunte imaginándolo. De seguro Jason le rompió el corazón.

Es Jason…- Bingo- El rompió nuestra relación…- Continuo y una lagrima repaso su mejilla.- Dijo que está enamorado de otra mujer- Termino y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi piel tomo un rojo furia y yo me levante para buscar ese imbécil. Nadie juega de esa forma con mi amiga.- Rachel…- Escuche su voz, pero no me detuve. Jason me iba a oír.

. . .

Caminaba sin rumbo, lo único que quería era encontrar el idiota de Jason. Recorrí prácticamente todo el colegio hasta que di con él. Estaba besando a una rubia, famosa en la universidad por su conocida "moral distraída". Lo hale sin más y él se desconcertó.

Pero que carajos…- Dijo antes de que mi mano se estampara en su rostro.

Te dije que ella no merecía esto y tú no la mereces a ella- Le dije, sin gritar pero bastante enojada. Él me regalo una de sus sonrisitas sínicas, con la mano aun consolando su mejilla. Tara, la rubia de "moral distraída", se fue asustada de ahí, debido al conflicto que presentábamos Jason y yo.

Rae, Rae, Rae….- Dijo apartando la mano de su mejilla- tienes razón, no la merezco. De hecho a la única que quiero poseer es a ti, ella era solo una distracción- yo levante mi mano nuevamente, tan solo ver su cara me repugnaba y me causaba instintos asesinos. Antes de que estampara mi mano en su mejilla de nuevo, él me sostuvo la muñeca- Hare algo que quise hacer hace mucho.- Dijo y acto seguido estampo sus labios contra los míos. Con extrema fuerza. Intente empujarlo pero se me hacía bastante complicado.

Suéltame Jason…- Grite desesperada en un momento que me soltó para tomar aire. Él se echo a reír y volvió a besarme. Repentinamente sentí como alguien tiro de mi brazo con mucha fuerza, tanta que caí para atrás en el césped. Acto seguido su puño se estampo contra la nariz de Jason, no pude evitar sonreír.

Me las vas a pagar imbécil- Le dijo Jason con odio en su voz y luego se fue sosteniendo su nariz. El chico que me había ayudado se volteo, y para mi gran y absoluta sorpresa vi el rostro de Richard. Con esos ojos intensos sobre mí y esa sonrisa picara que me estremecía.

Estas cosas te suceden por escapar de mí, linda- Articulo y yo no salía de mi sorpresa. Me extendió una mano y la acepte, me puse de pie con su ayuda y él aprovecho para acercarme a su cuerpo. Me dio un beso que borro todo rastro desagradable que hubiera dejado Jason. – Te lo dije, no eres una clienta más. Realmente me gustas Rachel- Dijo y yo le sonreí. Ahora sabia que hacer con claridad.

También me gustas Richard.- Respondí sin importarme lo que podría suceder, sin importarme su profesión, eso ya lo hablaríamos después ahora solamente quería perderme en esa seductora sonrisa y en el azul intenso de esos preciosos ojos que se impregnaban en los míos.

_*FIN*_

**Explico: Esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió mientras escribía uno de los capítulos de mi historia "LASCIVAMENTE" no fui capaz de dejarla pasar y bueno se las entrego hoy. Como pudieron notar la pareja de este nuevo One-Shot es Raven y Robín, bueno en este caso Richard y Rachel pues para esta historia trabaje como la mayoría de las veces, con un universo alterno.**

**Para mis lectores y lectoras de "LASCIVAMENTE" anuncio que el próximo capítulo no tardare en subirlo o eso espero al menos. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado la lectura. ¡Y espero sus reviews con ansias!**

**Yaz**


End file.
